For the First Time
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Grissom & Sara SMUT! Further summary inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI, but I wish I did.

Okay, so I actually don't like stories where either Grissom or Sara are virgins, I mean come on… it's proven and obvious that they've had sexual partners in the past. Anyhow, this idea popped into my head last night whilst having conversations with **mrsjorjafox** and **RollWithIt** and I had to write it out just for the stupidity of it. So… I dedicate this fic to the ladies who planted this idea in my head.

I can't even believe I'm writing this.

Please don't hate!

**For the First Time**

Sara and Grissom are cuddled up on the brown leather sofa in his town house. There's a half empty bottle of red wine and two glasses on the coffee table in front of them and there's soft music echoing from the speakers placed randomly around the room.

She feels her stomach twisting into nervous, yet delicious, knots as they kiss passionately, wet and mind-blowing kisses. She knows; she can feel it, that today is the day she's been longing for; today is the day she will properly lose her virginity to the man she loves.

But she's scared. He doesn't know and she's terrified of telling him. If she knew she could get away with keeping it a secret she would, but he'd know straight away, she knows she has to tell him.

She can feel his hand moving slowly up the inside of her thigh as she hungrily presses her body against his. Repositioning herself she allows him to lay her down as he kisses around her neck and back up to her lips, where soft moans keep escaping.

His mouth leaves hers and he looks down on her, his mouth curved into the most loving smiles she's ever seen on him, searching her eyes to see if she wants to take the next step in their relationship.

Her heart stats to race but she bites the left side of her lower lip and gives a quick nod of her head.

He smiles and kisses her once more before pushing himself off her, taking her hand and leading her through to the bedroom.

She smiles to herself. His bedroom looks the same as it always does; comfortable and simple. They've spent the night together before, or, in their case, spent the day together but all they've done is sleep, talk or kiss. She's never felt rushed or pressured into anything and because of that she knows she can trust him; she knows that he's not like any other man out there.

He moves closer to her, pulling on her hips for her to close the final distance between them. They watch eachother for a long moment, both pairs of eyes full of longing, before Grissom reaches out and takes hold of the hem of her white tank top. She can feel his fingers brushing against the skin of her stomach and she shivers involuntarily, the chemistry between them becoming more electric with each passing second. She lifts her arms above her head and he removes the top from her body, discarding it on the floor by their feet. He then proceeds on to unbutton her trousers and once undone she allows them to fall to the floor and she steps out of the.

She's surprised at how comfortable she feels. She thought that when the time came she'd be self conscious and completely aware of the flaws in her body, but by the way he's looking at her she feels like the most beautiful woman in the world. She's standing infront of him, wearing only a bra and matching blue panties, with his eyes taking in everything he's seeing. Another shiver runs through her and she feels a pink flush rise up her chest. She breaks their eye contact and looks away from him.

"Sara," he whispers. He lifts his hand to her face and using his thumb and index finger her softly turns her face to him. "You are so beautiful."

She closes the remainder of the space between them and starts to unbutton his shirt, taking her time on each button as she tries to will herself to stop this and tell him the truth. Once she has his shirt open she places the palms of both hands on his chest and slowly moves them up over his shoulders, pushing his black shirt off. Then she lowers her head and kisses in a line across his chest, thrilled when she hears him moan her name. She moves her mouth up to his and they devour eachother. For minutes, or what could be hours, they kiss like there's no tomorrow, varying from quick pecks to slow and sensual whilst their tongues duel with the rising excitement. She feels his hands move around her waist and up her back, stopping at the clasp of her bra. She smiles against his mouth and presses her body into him, telling him to continue. Once she feels the clasp undone she pulls her arms from under the straps, dropping the bra and freeing herself.

Sara places her hands down the waistband of his pants and slowly shimmies them down over his hips and lets them fall to the floor next to hers. She breaks the kiss, pulling away from him slightly, and she smiles when she finds him wearing a pair of blue boxers the exact shade of her underwear.

Still watching her closely, and adoringly, he guides her backwards to the bed and lowers her down so that she's lying with her head on his pillows. He works her panties down her long legs before crawling back up her body. His mouth descends on her, starting at her shoulders and kissing down over her chest and abdomen whilst his hands follow, caressing the spot his mouth leaves. He hears her inhale sharply when his mouth finds her centre, and he smiles against her.

She feels his tongue touch her, only for a second, and she sees fireworks, bright colours exploding behind her closed eyes. She whimpers as his fingers finally make it down to where his mouth is, as without her consent her hips jerk further into his touch. She never imagined that his mouth could bring her so much pleasure. She knows that she should stop him; she should tell him now before things go any further, but she can't bring herself to end this feeling. She moans uncontrollably, a sound, which is supposed to be his name but turns into a high pitched squeak, escapes her lips. Her hands feel around the mattress in search of something to hold on to, anything to keep her in reality, as she's sure this feeling will carry her into a whole new world. A feeling of complete bliss crashes through her body, causing her hips to rise up off the bed a little, and she cries out his name. Her hands find his, now holding on to her waist, so she fits her fingers through his and holds on for dear life.

She's unsure exactly how to explain what's just happened, she can't think of one word which covers everything she's just felt; heat, passion, love and excitement.

By the time her eyes flutter open, she feels strange; relaxed and a little dazed, and she can feel him on top of her, placing wet kisses to her neck. She lies in silence for a moment, revelling in this unfamiliar and amazing feeling, before attempting to speak.

"Gil…" she whispers.

He pushes himself up on his elbow and looks down at her, his eyes filled with fire.

"Gil, I… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asks softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

For a second she sees something flash across his face, worry maybe.

She sits up and sighs, pulling the blanket around her exposed body.

"Gil, I… I've never… This is…" she stammers, now very afraid of his reaction.

"Oh.."

He sits up next to her and covers himself with a small part of the blanket Sara has around her.

"You've never… had sex." he states, understanding what she's saying.

Feeling ashamed she lowers her head.

"No."

There's a long pause, whilst neither of them know exactly what to say. Sara can feel her nerves getting the better of her as she starts to shake a little but she starts talking, hoping that her voice covers her embarrassment.

"I… I've never been one for one night stands or sex on the first date. Call me old fashioned but I'd rather get to know someone first. In college, I'd go out and meet guys but they only had one thing on their minds and that wasn't me. All my friends would go out and sleep with a different guy every night and that's just not what I wanted. Once I thought I'd met someone who was different but he turned out to be just like all the other guys I'd met. One night he figured if he filled me with enough alcohol I'd loosen up. I was pretty drunk but I knew what was happening and I figured, just this once, I'll do it to get it over with." she talks quickly and she can see him wanting to say something but she continues on, knowing that now she's got nothing to lose. "Anyway, we started and… It hurt so much. It was as if my body knew I forcing myself to do it; like it knew I wasn't ready. I…I had to stop him, and thankfully he did stop. I still went out with guys after that but I was completely put off sex because of the pain. And then I got a job and work sort of took over my life. And then I met you…"

He looks at her, still wanting to say something but he's unsure what exactly.

"Then you offered me a job and I stopped searching for a man who was different, because I'd already found one." she whispers, looking at him. "I know for a lot of guys it's a turn off – a thirty year old virgin – but at least you know now. And if you're uncomfortable with this, its fine, just tell me and I'll leave. I know I should've told you before now but it's not easy to fit into a conversation. And I just had a feeling that tonight would be the night and I was all set to tell you when one thing lead to another and I found myself in the midst of this amazing beautiful feeling that made feel like I…" she sighs. "I just couldn't bear to tell you then and…" she trails off.

She shakes head, disappointed with herself for letting it turn into such a mess. She's scared to even look at Grissom, knowing that she can't bear to see the look of disgust across his face.

"Sara, I …"

Sara starts to move up off the bed but Grissom catches her hand.

"Sara… you think that would put me off you?"

She shrugs her shoulders and opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off.

"Sara, I… I'm in love with you." he whispers. "And the thought that no other man has touched you intimately…" he smiles, making her relax a little. "Sara, I want to be with you. We don't have to do this now, if you're not ready… I'm not pressuring you into anything."

She smiles at him, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from her chest, and looks up at him.

"The thing is, Gil… I am ready for this. I want to experience this with you, I have wanted to experience this with you; only you, since the day I met you… I love you."

His heart melts at hearing her words.

"Are you sure, Sara? Honestly, we can wait."

"I'm sure." she whispers, confidently.

"Okay." he replies.

He reaches over to cabinet beside his bed and from the drawer he pulls out a small sachet and begins to open it.

"Gil…"

He looks at her to find her shaking her head and smiling.

"No, don't use it. I'm… I'm on the pill; I have been since high school. I want to feel the whole thing." she says shyly.

He throws the half opened condom packet on the floor and leans in to her and kisses her slowly. He feels her tense shoulders relax when his arms wrap around her body, letting him know that she is completely ready for this. The blanket drops from around her chest as she lifts her arms around his neck.

She lies down, pulling him down on top of her, and that's when she feels him pressed hard against her. She reaches down, taking him in her hands and stroking him slowly.

"Sara, if it hurts or you want me to stop, tell me okay? We can try again another time."

She nods her head in acceptance and brings his mouth back to hers.

Reaching down between their bodies he places himself at her entrance. He can feel that she's ready for this, her heat is almost burning into him. Placing his hand under her hips he lifts her, ever so slightly, off the bed and gently pushes into her. He hears her whimper with discomfort and he stops, holding himself in place so that she can adjust to him. After a few seconds he pushes in a little more, and again she cries out. He hates that he's causing her so much discomfort and he's about to pull out of her when he feels her hands run across his shoulders.

"No…" she whispers, her eyes shining with tears. "It's okay, just carry on moving slowly."

He watches her closely for a moment before deciding that she actually is okay.

It takes a few attempts to fully sheath himself inside her, but once at that point he knows he will never forget this night. He fits into her perfectly, like her body was made only for his. When she sighs, half in contentment, he slowly starts to move back and forth.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah…" she smiles, "It's not hurting as much.

He continues to move slowly; gently, inside her. He's surprised when she lets out a throaty moan against his ear and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Moan after moan escapes her lips at the feel of him and, unable to stop himself, he thrusts harder into her, shocking her but not hurting her.

Sara could never have imagined sex could feel this good and she can't believe how well they both fit together; making her wonder if sex feels the same with everyone. Although she is still finding it a little uncomfortable she's trying not to think about it, concentrating only on the gorgeous making love to her; watching the fire burn in his eyes. She can tell he's finding it difficult taking it slowly and holding back until she's ready for more, but he's doing this for her and right then she knows that she was right all along - he is man like no other.

She starts to move against him, feeling more and more relaxed. Her hips find pace with his and they start moving with ease, her discomfort almost completely gone and being replaced with pleasure. When her mouth finds his they kiss, tenderly at first but then turning into frantic sloppiness as their pleasure heightens.

A feeling similar to what she experienced earlier is starting to take over her and she whimpers, undecided whether to give in to it or whether to hold on for just a little longer.

"Gil… Oh…. Gil…"

He can feel her tightening around him, spasms of pleasure attacking him with every thrust. He knows that she's almost ready to feel him; that she's almost ready to feel this kind of pleasure for the first time. With a final deep thrust she arches up off the bed, her body shuddering deliciously in his arms.

"Gil…" she moans. "I… I can't…"

"Sshh… Let go, honey."

She sighs and let's herself go.

Pleasure as hot as a bullet shoots through him at the feel of her release. He knows that this is a first for Sara but this feeling is also a first for him, he's never felt anything like it in his life. Her body, her heat, it's all too much for him and he can't hold on any longer.

Gasping for breath, she cries out as his orgasm reignites hers. She writhes around underneath him, squirming with pleasure as his heat fills her, knocking her into a whole new world. She's never been in a more vulnerable position and she never wants this to end, but her eyes fall closed and all she can see are multi-coloured stars.

When she comes around she feels herself wrapped in his arms, with her head on his chest and him stroking her hair. She feels empty now; lost without him inside her but more content than she's ever felt.

Finally, with her breathing almost back to normal, she lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Are you okay?" he asks, still smoothing out her hair.

Her gap toothed smile is so big Grissom almost laughs. He's never seen her look so happy.

"I'm good." she says as her fingers dance across his chest. "Thank you, for being patient and accepting."

"You don't need to thank me. You were worth the wait." he whispers. "Sara, you have no idea how much it means to me that I'm the only one to... that you trusted me so much with something so special."

Reaching her hand up she cups his cheek and leans up to kiss him.

When she pulls away her eyes a re brimming with relief and happiness.

"Hey," she says, with a hint of mischief and pleading. "Let's do that again."

He chuckles and replies, "We can do that anytime you want to..."

And before he has time to finish his sentence she renders him speechless with a kiss.

**THE END**

**I struggled a bit towards the end but meh...**


End file.
